Dragon-san!
by Souljah and a Gentleman
Summary: Sometimes we all just need a hero to save us on those late nights. Gajeel x Levy


**Author's Note:** This idea popped into my head, spun the wheel on my favourite couples in anime and it wound up on these two. I just adore the pairing, mainly because it reminds me of Vegeta and Bulma. I don't know but I just like these two together and apparently so does Mashima Hiro.

**Summary**: Late nights at the Library, who knew that they could be so much trouble. Sometimes everybody just needs a superhero.

**Disclaime**r : Fairy Tail and all it's characters belong to Mashima Hiro. This is just a fan piece I claim no ownership to the characters being used.

Please Read and Review, constructive criticism welcomed.

* * *

**Dragon-San!**

"Ms. McGarden! Ms. McGarden!" A voice echoed through the empty halls of the university's library.  
"Yes?!" came a reply eventually.  
"We are closing now! Please hurry, my husband is outside waiting for me." shouted the librarian on duty.  
"Coming!" shouted the blue haired bookworm. She began hastily putting together her personal belongings and resting down the books she could not take with her. She grabbed a few that she hoped to be able to carry with her and bolted for exit. She showed the librarian the books she wanted to take out, and even though it was not the university's policy she allowed her to leave as she could not bother starting up the system again.  
"Thank you Mrs. Hammond!"  
"It's fine dear, but please, do hurry. That old man is starting to get miserable from waiting. I can already sense his irritation from here."

The hazel eyed post-graduate student bowed to show her appreciation once again before jetting off. "See you tomorrow Mrs. Hammond."  
"It is awfully late darling; do you not need a ride?"  
"I live a few blocks from here, there should not be any problem. Thanks for offering Mrs. Hammond."  
"If you say so Levy, I shall see you tomorrow."

Levy brushed off her summer dress and properly packed her bag in preparation for the journey home. As she made her way to the bus stop, she finally realized how late it was.

'I can't believe it was this late. I thought the library closed at 10p.m on Friday.'

That was when she remembered that the posted notification that stated they were extending the opening hours by exactly one hour. So the 10:30 final bus she believed she would catch had already departed.

'Guess I have to call a ta...xi...' and for the second time in a matter of minutes she came to a realization, she did not bring any money with her.

She had been too caught up in her research, she dashed from home with just her bags and the books that she needed to complete her final paper for the year. She then looked around; the streets were still crowded it should be safe to walk home. Throwing her bag more securely on her shoulders she began her trek. She was beginning to think about how this time next year she would definitely be starting her PhD. That way she could be in the school's library as late as she wanted researching anything that her heart desired. She was guaranteed her entrance, her grades were in the top percentile and getting recommendations from the top researchers in the field were sure to grant her acceptance into the program. Levy then descended off her imagination cloud and realized that the streets were getting less and less populated. With just one turn she was the only one on the streets. Normally walking home would not be a problem for her, she had done it countless of times but never at this hour. She was starting to feel a little bit nervous, and to make things worse her house was a few more blocks off. That was unless she cut through the park, it was a public area the lighting should be sufficient to deter anybody suspicious. It was turning out to be a good idea, which was until she noticed that she was in too deep.

"Oye, oye!" shouted a stranger rather excitedly from her right hand side.  
"Look what we have here today! I told you I was feeling lucky today." came another voice from a secluded park bench.  
"Enough luck for the three of us." came a third from behind a broken light.

Levy began to cower and she could feel her body trembling as it raced through all the horrible scenarios that could occur.

"Excuse me, goodnight to you all. I'm just on my way home." she said meekly as she attempted to get pass them and not be surrounded.

The trio had other intentions, the one in front blocked her escape route and the others stepped in closer to her. Looking at the lights you could see that they had intentionally destroyed the bulbs. They had created this little void, they left the lights on to lure in outsiders believing it was safe. Upon reaching the middle they would realize it was too late, they had already been ensnared.

"What's the rush little one?"  
"The party is just about to start. Don't you want to join us?" Levy just shook her head timidly in refusal.  
"Well, that won't do. You see we want you to join us for a little fun."  
"I'm sure we could persuade you." he said with a sinister smile plastered on his face as he finished his sentence.

Levy was now fighting back the tears, all she wanted to do was complete her research and then come home to finish her paper. This was definitely not something she expected, and it was her worse nightmare becoming a reality. She slowly began to step back, her face still facing forward. That was until she ran into what felt like a steel wall. Frozen out of fright, she did not want to turn around to look at what was the obstruction. It was better to face the threat in front of her then to worry about this newcomer; her plate was already full at the moment. Her fear suddenly began to subside and was replaced by curiosity, mainly because the supposed assailants were now frozen. Their faces had become pale and their bodies trembled visibly. That was when the obstruction spoke.

"What did I tell you scum would happen if I ever saw you around here again?"  
"You...you..." one attempted to reply.  
"What did you say trash?!" the obstruction roared.  
"We're sorry!" they screamed in unison and then fled.

Their disappearance caused Levy to sigh in relief.  
"You okay?"  
Levy turned to thank her savior, but fright replaced her feeling of security and gratitude. In front of her was a looming figure, his face was hidden by the darkness but his red eyes pierced through the night. The little light seemed to reflect off what appeared to be studs on his face, and his mane as Levy believed was spiking out from behind him. This could only mean one thing in Levy's mind.

"Dragon!" she shouted. She picked up her books and as fast as her slender legs could carry her she ran home.

That Saturday...

"Please! Please! Pleasee! Please let me make it" Levy found running towards the bus stop. She had once again over did it on her reading and lost track of time. Darting through the strangers going home she was praying that she would still meet the bus there.  
'It's still there!' she felt a wave of relief over her body. She definitely would not have to go through an ordeal like last night. That wave of relief quickly disappeared as she saw the lights of the bus begin to move further and further away from her.

"Wait! Wait!" she screamed but to no avail. She could only watch as the bus continued on its route, ignorant to the fact that it had left a potential passenger behind.  
'Now what am I going to do?' she thought as she groaned inwardly. She looked through her bag and pulled out to with much pleasure her wallet. That was until she opened it and realized that no money was in there.  
'Okay, I can make it home on foot again. I just will take the long way this time.' she thought. The street lights were always on and she could always see any trouble ahead of her. 'It definitely should be safer this way.'

This seemed to me a successful plan. That was until Levy felt an ominous presence. She looked slightly over her shoulder to see that two men were following her. Not wanting to show that she was paranoid, but inwardly wanting to confirm if they were tailing her. She crossed the street at the closest junction, and unfortunately for her they confirmed her fear. Trying it once again she crossed at the next junction and as they did previously they followed her. Levy began to increase her pace; she wanted to put as much distance in between them. The opposite occurred as their pace doubled hers, the distance decreased slowly causing a chill to run down her spine. She could hear the two laughing to their selves, cackling as she attempted to cross the streets to avoid their pursuit.

'One more turn, just one more and I could see my house. I doubt they will follow me inside the apartment complex and if they do I could always scream for help. If I could make it into my house I can call the police.' her new plan reassured her. 'Just one more...'

Levy then felt her body being dragged to the left and her back was now pinned against the wall.

'...turn.'

"Well look what we have here." said an all too familiar voice. Her brain already connected it to belonging to one of her assailants from last night.  
"I told you I was feeling lucky again today. Even luckier than yesterday." came a new voice, Levy's eyes turned towards the entrance to the side alley to see that remaining stalkers entered.  
"Aww come on little one, don't look at us like that." the malicious intent was practically oozing off of the assailant. "We just wanted to continue our fun from last night."

Levy was starting to tremble, this situation was definitely worse than last night. This was a side alley, it was impossible to see from the other side. With the other two blocking the way, nobody would even bother to look to see what the matter was.

"Oh don't make that face, let me help you relax." his smile was almost sickening, the dark glare in his eyes let Levy know that this was definitely not going to be pleasant. Her darkest fears were confirmed when she felt his hand begin to rub the inner part of her thigh. Thankfully she had on tights, she would begin to completely weep and break down if she felt his rough hands against her skin. Levy knew it was hopeless; she was in a dark alley, late at night, captured by three thugs.

'Help me Dragon-san' she pleaded out of sheer desperation.

"Now where were we last night, before we were..."

The sound of bones cracking against concrete then pierced through night. The once blocked entrance to the alley now allowed light to shine through. For the two figures that blocked it was replaced by one towering shadow.

"I thought I told you..." said the shadow.  
"Ga...Ga...we were just..." the assailant did not have the time to finish his sentence as his face was slammed against the wall. The force caused the concrete below it to splinter; Levy could hear the bones in his face fracture from the impact. As the creep's body slumped to the ground the towering figure then looked down at her. For the second time in a row, Levy found herself staring into a pair of ruby red eyes.

"Are you alright?"  
Levy only nodded, and quickly grabbed her things.  
"I will wal..." the stranger started. He was offering her protection for the rest of the journey but the person who he extended his offer too was no longer in front of him. Levy stood at the entrance and bowed.  
"Thank you once again Dragon-san!" And as quickly as he appeared, Levy disappeared. Reaching her apartment, she slammed the door behind her and slumped on the floor for the second night in a row.

That Sunday...

"Later Ms. Hammond." shouted Levy as she bolted pass the sitting Librarian. She flew out of the library. She was hell bent on not missing the bus for the third day in a row. Even if she did, she ensured that she brought money for a taxi. She found it hard that she was saved by a "dragon" two days in row. She was not going to push her luck with the powers that be for a third time. She banked the exit to the University but was frozen when she heard a voice.

"You just missed it." sounded a gruff voice.

This voice however was permanently etched into Levy's heart. A voice that would always let her know she was safe.

'Dragon-san?' she thought. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see the source of the voice.

The figure leaned against the wall of the entrance, his face still hidden by the wall's shadow, but one thing she could notice was the piercing red gaze.

"Dragon-san! Is that you?"  
"Huh?" the figure stood upright, leaving the wall's support. The height definitely matched the physique in Levy's memory. And in one step, he emerged from the shadows. "Dragon-san? I'm not a dragon."

As the figure completely stood in the light, Levy could feel a slight blush crawl on her face. Before her stood her hero, he definitely was not a dragon. There were no claws or scales. Just piercings, tattoos, wild hair and a rugged physique that rescued her.

"Then who are you?"  
"My name's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox."  
"How did you know I was going to be at this University?"  
"This." he handed her a piece of plastic. "Your University I.D fell from your bag last night."  
'Last night...' her mind played back the incidents that occurred over the last two days.  
"I didn't mean to just show up like this, wanted to make sure you got home safely tonight. Was planning on returning this to your apartment..."  
"You know where I live?"  
"I live on the floor above you."  
"Really?!" Levy knew most of the tenants on her floor but the ones that were above she rarely saw except for. "That's right, you helped me move in!"

She had remembered a towering figure just reaching up and grabbing the box she was struggling with. Without even asking he carried all her belongings to her door and with a curt wave he left.

"Something like that." said Gajeel as he had a slight blush on his face, shocked that she remembered. "My shifts over and seeing that you have a tendency to get into trouble; I came here to offer you a body guard service."

Levy thought about the money she had in her bag, but she looked at Gajeel who she could tell was definitely not this gentle.

"I think I will be able to hire you. I don't have much to offer."  
"We can consider this a trial run."  
"Hopefully this could be a more permanent arrangement." she said with a big smile.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it, short and sweet. Hopefully this gets my mojo flowing so I can complete the latest chapter of When One Ends. Yes that is a shameless bit of advertising and I do not care =P


End file.
